Avenger Charas
by AvengerScarlet
Summary: After a revenge plot against the Avengers fails, the Avengers are shrunk down to the size. To make matters worse, they are stuck in Easter eggs and surrounded by giant size kids with a lunatic god running around. How do they expect to get back to normal and stop that crazed god? And how can a couple of kids help them?


**Chapter 1**

"Ah! Almost perfect, sorta," the multi-billionaire playboy, Tony Stark said. Today is the day where he proves that science fiction can be real. How would the world react when they found out that the Tony Stark had created a teleportation machine? It would show once again that Stark Industry can create anything.

He added a few more adjustments to the machine before stepping back and grinning. "You know? This may be the second greatest thing I ever created since the suit." He set down the wrench and went over to the keyboard the connected to the machine. "Now where should we teleport to…" He typed in the word Japan. "Ah, thats good." The screen gave a suggestion to which Japanese city to go to so he clicked the random button. He grinned once more at his amazing invention. "This deserve a drink."

He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. He gave himself a toast and drank half of the glass. 'I should probably get into my suit first before any of them get here. Yeah thats a good idea.' He then drank the rest of the scotch.

The elevator stopped at the main headquarters at the Avenger Towers. The first person to step out was Steve Rogers followed by Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint, and the twins: Pietro and Wanda. Steve looked around the room trying to locate the narcissistic.

"Where's Stark?" Steve asked, expecting for J.A.R.V.I.S. to reply. Instead Clint replied.

"Probably to create a big performance to show us his 'new invention'," Clint replied sarcastically. Steve knew Clint didn't want to be here, heck no one wanted to be here to witness whatever Stark has created. Though since Stark was part of the Avengers, Steve thought it would be a good idea to try and build a better relationship with him since it didn't go so well last time.

Steve sighed. "Stark? Stark where are you?"

"Right over here Cap!" Tony replied as he flied into the headquarters and stopped in front of the Avengers.

"Oh god," Clint muttered.

"Really nice for you all to be here and witness, probably the greatest thing since the invention of the wheel," Tony said.

"Get on with it, Tony," Natasha

"Get on with it, Tony," Natasha

"Fine, fine. Witness the most wonderful thing that ever happened since cable television," Tony began. Clint crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry Legolas, did you say something?"

"Hm? No, nothing."

"Good. Now where were I…oh yeah, I, Anthony Edward Stark, has created a teleporting machine, one the can easily teleport you anywhere it the world just by typing the location," Tony explained. "So now you don't have to be a mutant, no offense to the twins."

"None taken," Pietro replied.

"Or use magic, no offense Wanda. So, does anyone want to use it." No one said anything. "Well good, because I wasn't going to let you."

"Of course," Bruce muttered.

"May I ask, but if this do work-"

"It will."

Wanda continued. "If it did work, how would you come back?"

"I'll fly back," Tony answered.

"What's the point of this?" Steve asked.

"To teleport people. It's obviously in the name," Tony explained.

"But you could fly," Thor pointed out. "Why would you need to teleport?"

"It's not for me; it's for people who are too lazy to take a plane. Plus S.H.I.E.L.D. could use it to catch any 'person of interest' they have on their list."

"No offense, but I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. would want a teleporting machine. Especially if they don't know exactly where they be landing on. For all they know they could land on a bus or be cut in half or…" Banner trailed off. He figured Tony already get what he was saying: a teleporting machine isn't really safe.

"Way to make everything so tragic," Tony grumbled.

"Just pointing out the truth."

"No offense, but can we get over with this?" Clint asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Okay, calm down!" Tony walked into the machine. "I will see all in 8 hours or in Japan if you decide to join me."

"Japan?" Steve questioned. "You couldn't choose somewhere closer?"

"I never been to Japan."

"8 hours without Stark? That's seems fine by me," Clint said. Natasha smirked.

Tony ignored him. "Hey Capiscle, mind pressing the button?"

Steve blinked. He looked at the button. "Are you sure?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't, why would I had ask?"

Steve nodded. He went over to press the button till a loud boom came from the room. Steve whipped his head to where the sound had come from.

"Did anyone here that?"

"Is someone attacking us?" Wanda questioned.

"Just when I was about to show off my teleporter," Tony whispered under his breath. He stepped out the teleporter and put his helmet on. "I'll go check it-"

"I think we might already know who it is," Pietro pointed to a familiar Norse god standing in front of a broken window.

"Loki," Thor said sternly, gripping Mjolnir.

"Hello, brother," Loki greeted.

"Great, something to ruin my day," Clint muttered. He pulled out an arrow and aimed it steadily at the Norse Trickster.

"Couldn't you come another time?" Tony asked. "Like after I teleported."

"No offense Tony, but I doubt it would have worked," Natasha told him. She aimed both her guns at Loki.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Steve asked sternly, gripping the strap of his shield.

"I thought it be a nice idea to visit my own brother and his 'friends'," Loki said.

Thor threw his hammer at Loki. Loki was barely able to dodge it. He shot out a beam from his scepter, which Thor dodge. Wanda and Tony both shot out at blast at Loki. He crashed through the table, which made Tony cringed, and shot a blast at Wanda with the scepter. Wanda disintegrated it with her hex magic. Pietro took the chance to run and hit the god. Loki scowled. He shot a blast at Pietro. Naturally, Pietro dodge it and ran in front of the machine.

"Catch me if you can," Pietro mocked. Loki shot another blast at Pietro, who again dodge it. The blast hit the teleporting machine.

"My machine!" Tony shrieked.

"Pietro, what did you do?" Wanda snapped as everything in the room started shaking.

"Um, sorry?" Pietro apologized. Wanda frowned.

The room continued to shake and the teleporter started beeping. Tony looked at his invention in horror. The great invention he had worked hard on was now broken because of a lunatic god.

"You know I blame your brother on this," Tony told Thor.

Thor frowned at his brother. "What did you do brother?"

"I actually did nothing wrong.

If you're fast friend hadn't move this wouldn't be happening," Loki answered. He picked up his specter and stood up warily. "As much I would like to stay around, I think it may be my time to go."

"You're not going anywhere." Thor lodge towards his brother, attempting to grab him before the Trickster could poof himself off. The Trickster smirked as he was about to disappear away, but before he could escape a light engulfed the whole room. As the light went off, the room was empty. The teleporting machine had stop blinking. The words "Seiyo, Japan" appeared on the screen before the teleporter finally shut off.

* * *

><p><strong>So how you guys like this so far? In case your wondering, this is inspired by MagnifiedSun's Egg Nation story. (Which can be found under Shugo Chara &amp; Hetalia crossover here on) <strong>


End file.
